A Knowing Eye
by Colebaby
Summary: Hogwarts is having a dance, and it just so happens that a certain pair managed to surprise the whole school. Drabble/Oneshot


**A/N: So a little drabble/oneshot for you guys. This only my second fanfic, and I would love some constructive criticism on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>A Knowing Eye<p>

They were legends in the wizarding world, and not because of their parents either. Their parents, famous for their actions on the sides of justice and evil, unknowingly gave them a boost in the right direction though. That direction was what truly made them famous, or at least began the inevitable journey towards it.

Fire and Ice, those two, desperately trying to extinguish the other, fueled only by the hatred. Hatred, it seemed, that had bloomed all those years ago on the platform. Hatred, it turned out, that was not even hatred at all. Of course, no one, not even the professors, truly understood this until that night. The night they crossed that renowned line between love and hate, the night that started it all.

Winds howled around the castle's towers, rain crashed into its walls, but surprisingly, no one seemed bothered by this fact. No, the attention of the students of Hogwarts was focused entirely on the event scheduled for tonight. And rightfully so, after all, it's not every day the defeat of an all powerful villain is celebrated. Already the Great Hall saw students of all ages, faces filled with excitement and laughter. This was true even for Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwart's resident grump. That was until_ she_ came sweeping through the doors. Instead of the bright smile from the moment prior, wide eyes and a slack jaw consumed his face, the case with much of the male population present. Sweeping gracefully down the stairs, her long ocean colored dress floating behind, she met Scorpius's eyes. A picture perfect princess, but at the same time she held an exotic aura, what with her fiery hair. Wondering who this mysterious damsel could possibly be, he built his nerve, and approached her. To his astonishment, it turned out to be the last person he expected. It should not be possible that this certain girl have the ability to place butterflies in his stomach and turn his knees slack. Why did the world hate him? Building his courage like the Gryffindor he was not, he walked toward her.

Students and professors alike watched with bated breath as Scorpius approached his rival. The entire population, in fact, stopped what they were doing; waiting to see what the duo's latest fight was about. Astoundingly, no fight occurred, not one single insult exchanged. Instead, the enemies met on the dance floor, each challenging the other with their eyes. Then, to the surprise of all in attendance, Scorpius suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and swirled her around to his chest, smirk evident on his face. Now, this would have been surprising enough on its own, but the girl's temper did not rise. In fact, she _smiled_ at him, smiled like she had been _waiting_ for this to happen all along, smiled like she _knew _this would happen all along. Which, come to think of it, was probably true, she _was_ Rose Weasley after all. No, she simply swirled out from Scorpius, leading him around the circle the crowd had created. From that point on, the pair swiveled and swerved like world champions around the floor, amazing the audience even further, if that was possible. Eventually interest was lost, and other couples gradually joined them on the dance floor. No one though, could keep up with Rose and Scorpius, no matter how hard they tried.

Minerva McGognall, while her colleagues stared shocked, smiled knowingly. It just so happened, that she seemed to be the only one to notice that they acted exactly like a certain other pair. A pair, which turned out to be two of the most famous people in history, Ron and Hermione Weasley. A pair, that if Rose and Hugo were anything to go by, were quite the couple. And by the looks of it, Rose and Scorpius were destined to travel that same path.


End file.
